


Sur le départ

by malurette



Series: Sur la route [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Road Trips, answering the call to adventure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste avant de partir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur le départ

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sur le départ  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sha Gojyō, Cho Hakkai  
>  **Genre :** general/un brin d’humour/un peu d’angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et de ses personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré/début de série - tome 1 + un petit peu de _Saiyūki Reload_ 6.  
>  **Thèmes :** "partir" pour 10_choix" (o8#o9)   
> et "finalité" pour 31_jours (30 avril '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~900

Depuis plus de deux ans que Gojyō et Hakkai connaissent Sanzō, avoir des nouvelles du bonze fait rarement plaisir : il a trop souvent des missions merdiques à leur confier (ça, c’est l’avis de Gojyō – Hakkai ne se permet pas de formuler des choses pareilles).

« Ils ont dit qu’on partait où ?  
\- Tenjiku.  
\- C’est où ce trou ?  
\- Très loin à l’Ouest.  
\- Merde. »

Il est peut-être encore temps de trouver une bonne excuse pour se défiler, espère Gojyō. Le problème c’est que pour l’instant les excuses, c’est Hakkai qui les a toutes.

« Pourquoi on part, déjà ?   
\- Pour des tas de bonnes raisons, nous avons un but très important à accomplir.  
\- ...  
\- Regarde autour de toi.   
\- C’est moche.  
\- Tu n’as pas envie que ça continue comme ça ou que ça s’aggrave encore plus. Alors on n’a pas le choix. »

Il y a des fois où avoir à ses côtés un professeur champion toutes catégories en convainquerie peut être utile. La plupart du temps, sentir que toute discussion est inutile, c’est juste désespérant. Plus Gojyō se débat dans la conversation, plus il s’enfonce :

« Mais pourquoi nous ? »  
Encore des tas de bonnes raisons à ça.  
(Quand on a de la merde à essuyer, c’est aux serpillières qu’on fait appel, aurait dit Sanzō, toujours si délicat avec ses serviteurs.)  
« Tu vois quelqu’un de plus qualifié ?  
\- Nan. C’est sûr qu’on est les meilleurs. Mais pff, quelle poisse. »

Et encore, il ne mesurait pas à quel point, à ce moment-là.

« Allons, un petit effort. Ça ne doit pas être si terrible. Mais en attendant, prépare-toi.  
\- J’ai toujours mon arme avec moi, ma bonne humeur et ma belle gueule : que faut-il de plus ?  
\- He bien... Des vêtements résistants à l’usure, à la chaleur, au froid... des provisions.  
\- Ok, Ok. »

Ils ne sont pas encore partis et déjà ça le soûle. Trop de pragmatisme et de bon sens... si vraiment on ne laisse aucun détail au hasard, c’est qu’il n’y a plus aucune échappatoire à ce départ qui s’annonce.  
Mais bon... s’il n’y a vraiment pas le choix, c’est vrai, autant être bien préparés. Et le pire sera peut-être moins pire à affronter.

« Quoi ? »  
Hakkai doit faire un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas rire. ( _Gojyō, ce pantalon est_ affreux.)  
« Non, rien. »  
Car après tout si c’est effectivement pratique et si ça lui plaît, qui est-il pour juger de son sens esthétique ?

Il y a plus important à régler :  
« Coupe l’eau et le gaz : le Tenjiku est loin, nous risquons de rester partis plusieurs mois.  
\- Ah, _bordel_.  
\- Et règle ton ardoise au bar, s’il te plaît. Ça ne se fait pas de partir longtemps en laissant des dettes. »

Hakkai a décidé de tout bien organiser pour ça, avant d’y aller. De mettre au moins toutes ses affaires en ordre. Comme s’ils partaient pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Il est comme ça, à toujours tout prévoir, ne rien laisser au hasard, à essayer de tout contrôler ; le moindre geste porte un but en soi. Rien d’inutile, selon lui.

Donc voilà. Ils partent, et en bon ordre.

Ça, c’est fait. Arriver c’est une autre histoire... et revenir, n’en parlons même pas.

Partir oui mais pour aller où ? si c’est partir pour ne jamais revenir, partir pour mourir là-bas…  
Partir pour ailleurs ?  
Ils ne partent pas vraiment sans but mais… ça n’est pas pour eux-mêmes qu’ils l’accomplissent, ce voyage.

C’est là le hic :

Relayant avec diligence les ordres de Sanzō, au début, Hakkai a parlé de partir, d’arriver, mais pas de rentrer chez eux. Il accomplit ce voyage parce qu’il a une finalité, pas juste comme ça pour voir, c’est établi. Et c’est un aller simple.  
Il leur faut non seulement voir mais surtout stopper ce qui cause la perturbation. Et puis c’est tout : une fin en soi, et arrivé là… rien de plus.

Gojyō ne réalise que très, très longtemps après au cours de ce voyage interminable que jamais ils n’ont pensé sérieusement au voyage de retour.

Il sait ce qu’il quitte mais pas où il se rend  
(comme il y a si longtemps : il restait à cet homme sans nom une dernière chose à accomplir, et il ne voyait pas plus loin, il comptait disparaître ensuite).

C’est vrai qu’ils ont évoqué une fois ou deux la possibilité d’une vie nouvelle, mais il n’y croyait pas lui-même (et c’était sans lui).

Mais le jour où ces questions s’imposeront à lui, il sera trop tard pour les poser :

« Est-ce que… ce pèlerinage achevé tu comptes me quitter ? Est-ce que tu ne crois pas au futur, est-ce que tu crois juste qu’on va tous mourir et/ou devenir fous avant d’en voir la fin ? »

Il ne sait pas. Il ne veut pas savoir. Vouloir tout prévoir, conjurer l’imprévu, éviter les catastrophes en étant préparé, dans ce pèlerinage ça a vite atteint ses limites. Il ne peut juste pas.

S’il le faut c’est de zéro qu’il repartira, le moment voulu.  
 ~~...s’il peut repartir.~~  
 _Quand_ il pourra repartir, nom de nom, un peu d’optimisme ! Comment voulez-vous partir si vous décidez à l’avance de ne pas arriver ?


End file.
